


大卫

by shekelash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Firenze | Florence, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Renaissance AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我订购的好像是斯塔克宫门厅中央喷泉里的青铜大卫雕像？”<br/>“对呀。”<br/>“得到的却是我自己的裸体？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	大卫

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小脑洞，很短。关于佛罗伦萨文艺复兴时期的AU。

“准备好惊喜了吗？”  
斯蒂法诺扬手揭开覆布。那尊雕像就这样显现在他的工作室里，接受阳光，反射阳光，让自己熠熠生辉。  
安东尼奥走过去边绕圈细细欣赏边故作戏虐地评论道：“一尊裸体的少年青铜雕像。”  
“青年。”  
“青少年。”安东尼奥妥协，绕到雕像后方，将目光自雕像脊背流连，稍微停留在漂亮的腰臀曲线上，分心欣赏了一会它持剑的手臂上尚未完全成型的细长肌肉，又一路向下轻拂至脚踝。哥利亚头盔的羽毛正鲜活地倚在它内侧小腿上，惹他忍不住伸手揉了一把。  
“满意吗？”他一定是露出了笑容，以至于斯蒂法诺的问题里甚至没有疑问。  
“从技术上来说，无与伦比。”他退开一米快步回到雕像正面，凝视它自信放松又带点俏皮的面庞，“唯一的问题是，为什么它看起来这么像三十年前的安东尼奥·斯塔克？”  
“很奇怪吗？斯塔克宫里悬挂着你年轻时的肖像画，再加上一点点想象力。”  
安东尼奥不确定斯蒂法诺是真的不明白他的问题，还是故意错误理解。他觉得一定是自己和这座城市把斯蒂法诺宠坏了，那个严肃的吉贝尔蒂工作室的雕塑学徒到哪去了？  
他扬眉提醒：“我订购的好像是斯塔克宫门厅中央喷泉里的青铜大卫雕像？”  
“对呀。”  
“得到的却是我自己的裸体？”  
“想象中的三十年前的你的裸体。”史蒂夫无辜地纠正道，“而且我觉得，佛罗伦萨的市民会很乐意欣赏他们伟大首领的美丽。”  
他这样断言着，俯身亲吻了安东尼奥。

**Author's Note:**

> *用了两人名字的意式写法，Stefano和Antonio。  
> *故事中涉及的雕塑原型。  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/shekelash/16466311688)  
> 


End file.
